Like Giants
by Savvah
Summary: "I fear all we have done is wake a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve." -Isoroku Yamamoto
1. Reap

The sun was just barely rising through the trees. This was Prim's favorite time of day. Katniss had, a few moments ago, climbed out of bed to meet Gale for hunting. This meant Prim had the entire thing to herself, _**and**_ it was still warm from where Katniss had laid. With sunlight tickling her face Prim rolled over onto her sister's side luxuriating in the warm sun. Spread out in the same pose her cat Buttercup liked to pull. She could see why, it was a comfortable position to stretch like this. Tummy pushed just slightly up.

Prim lay in bed thinking of the day ahead.

Today she might hunt down some more flowers for her pressing book. A walk in the woods did sound good after all.

Or perhaps she would bring Rory back that book he let her borrow, she'd been holding on to it for a solid month now. She felt bad for having not returned it. Books were an indulgence here in the seam. Then again Rory had said he didn't like it that much- a fluffy romance novel about a brutish solider and a young peasant girl- it wasn't Rory's kind of thing. But oh Prim loved it, maybe a day or two more wouldn't hurt. She did want to read it one more time.

Her thoughts bounced from one thing to another as she lay there. Prim's mind was prone to wandering. Sometimes, much to her own chagrin she would stop right in the middle of a sentence to begin another. Here in her bed she was flittering from one topic to another in her mind, liKe she watched the butterflies do with flowers. She had so many thoughts they couldnt help but crash into one another on the way out her mouth.

Her mind wandered to the date. The second Sunday of every month the hob had fresh herbs. Mother had said she needed some sage. Today was the 19th. Prim shot up in bed. Her heart beginning to race.

Today was the 19th.

 **Today was the reaping.**

Her blood stopped running for a moment.

She threw the blankets off her thin form, rushing to the teapot her mother kept by the wood stove.

"Oh thank you." She breathed out.

Katniss had started a fire. There was even still some water in the pot. It seemed luck was with her today. She set the pot atop the stove hoping it would warm quickly, she needed to wash her face.

Then she set to find proper clothing, sometimes an impossible task for the girl.

"Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong" the first bells of the day rattled.

"Oh no." She groaned.

It was already 8:00, she was supposed to be there in thirty minutes . She grabbed a grey skirt fairly certain it was too short now. A white blouse was thrown over her head. Now, where were her shoes? Dropping down to the floor she checked under her bed running her hands under the low frame, all she found was a hissing Buttercup angry for being woke up so early.

"Sorry kitty." She cooed giving his head a quick pet.

She checked under her mother's bed. Finding old papers, dried flowers, one of Rory's bouncing balls. Finally her hand hit what felt like shoes. Sliding them out quick as lightening she sat down to strap them on.

At that same moment the teapot let out a high pitch whistle and the second bells started to ding. It was 8:15. She could not be late!

She rushed over to the pot nearly grabbing it with her bare hands. In just the nick of time she thought better of it and slid a cloth over the handle. She poured the scalding water into a basin. The steam telling her to wait a minute. But impatient as ever she dipped her hands in the bowl.

"OH God!" She squealed.

flinging her hands wildly she bit down on her lip to stop the screams from getting out. It was so hot! Why did she do that? Her palms were tender and red. She rubbed her face quickly, avoiding the water all together. She lifted up the hand held mirror to check her reflection. "It will have to do." She told herself. Letting out a large breath she began to walk out the door.

"What about your hair?" A voice said behind her.

Turning, she smiled at her beautiful mother. She felt tenderness at the sight of the weak form in bed behind her. Her mom was not perfect but Prim loved her more than even Buttercup.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Prim said.

Smiling her mother stood. "It's reaping day, I needed to get up anyways."

Her hands came up for Prim's hair. Brushing through it with her agile fingers.

"I think we should try something different with your hair today darling." She said.

Prim crinkled her nose. She had never been one for change. Especially not with her hair. two braids were her signature. Would people even recognize her without them?

Her mother caressed her cheek moving in front of her. Grasping her chin she spoke "You've become a beautiful woman. A strong, kind, forgiving woman. My darling Primrose, your hair should reflect that."

Tears started to sprinkle Prim's cheeks she embraced her mother in a tight hug. "thank you." She said.

Her mother smiled petting her face one last time."turn around darling."

In just a few moments her mother had finished the style. Prim looked up at the mirror filled with apprehension. That quickly disappeared when she saw her reflection, her mother had made her into something beautiful. Despite her too short skirt.

Prim gave her another hug. "I love you mama. Meet me in front of the Hall of Justice. Okay?"

She skipped down the stairs and out the front yard.

Once you got out of the seam District 12 was quite a cute little place. Along the stone paved roads of 12 were storefronts, the butcher, the baker, the locksmith, the dress shop. On the other side sat the entrance to Victor's Village, so many nice houses and only one was filled. By an angry drunk no less.

And in the center sat the Hall of Justice, today however the entrance was taken up by a large stage and two roped off areas. One for each gender, separating the cattle for slaughter.

Prim hadn't expected the feeling of fear to rise up in her stomach at the sight of the reaping stage. After all last year had been her first year without Katniss eligibile for the reaping, it made sense for her to feel apprehensive then. But she honestly hadn't felt anything but bored last year. without Katniss to talk to she was stuck playing hand games with a group of girls she knew from school.

Perhaps that was why the feeling of fear in her stomach made her stop walking for a moment. She was already very late but that coiling in her gut couldn't be ignored. She had no reason to be afraid. For what? A few measly slips in the bottom of that bowl? She would be fine. But she couldn't shake it.

Each year everyone involved in the reaping had to have their fingerprints taken and their blood drawn. Prim remembered the first year she took part, she wailed and wailed before they pricked her, she hated needles. Even now after four years she still got nervous and she _always_ cried a little.

The peace keeper held her finger quite roughly, poking her with a lot of force. "Thank you Primrose Everdeen. May the odds be in your favor." She didn't recognize the man but he smiled at her, he had quite the unsettling grin. Prim still thanked him. She hoped he wouldn't be in District 12 for long.

Being that she was one of the last to show up the areas were quite full already. She still spotted Rory towards the front. Of course he wasn't hard to find at 6' 4. He caught her looking and sent her a wink. Prim waved and mouthed a 'good luck' his way. She rushed to her spot in line with a second to spare.

Mayor Undersee took to the stage signaling for silence amongst the crowd. Prim couldn't help but laugh at his awful fitting suit and what could only be described as a "capital colored" tie. Greens like that didn't appear anywhere else. Especially not in District 12.

"Welcome everyone to the 74th hunger games. I am so pleased to announce our escort for these games Effie Trinket." Undersee spoke in a voice that left something to be desired. His faux cheeriness getting under Prim's skin. Effie trinket sashayed to the front of the stage, thanking Mayor Undersee in a nasally tone.

"Hello to you all, possible tributes of district 12. What an honor you have been given. A chance to fight in the 74th hunger games!" Her skin was the color of Prim's blouse, stark white, Her hair a shade of green unseen in nature, and her voice, shrill and fake. Prim wanted to offer her lemon drop tea to soothe the roughness her throat must be experiencing. Humans were not meant to talk like that. Prim found Rory and shared an eyebrow raise. 'Can you believe this lady?' He seemed to ask back.

"Let us choose now the next tributes for The Hunger Games." She said. Reaching for the first glass bowl, the boys. The crowd tensed as she dropped a delicate white hand into the bowl pulling from it an equally white strip of paper.

"Anthony Paplos." She called.

There were groans and sighs of relief heard all around, it was someone else's son. Someone else's brother. Someone else's problem. Prim as well let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't Rory.

Then the frail boy walked up to the stage. He walked slowly, with a limp. Prim suddenly wasn't relieved at all. He would be destroyed during the games and all of them would have to watch. Her heart broke for him.

"Now for the ladies." Effie smiled. Dropping her hand into the second bowl, she made more of a show of this one swirling her fingers around before grasping the slip. She opened it slowly, letting the tension rise in the crowd. For the second time that day Primrose Everdeen felt fear tighten in her own gut.

"Primrose Everdeen" Effie smiled licking her pink lips.

'That's my name' Prim said to herself

'That's me' she felt tears staining her cheeks.

She walked up to the stage slowly. Very slowly. Prim figured the slower she went the longer she had to compose herself. Right now she was ripped in a million tiny pieces.

She stole a look behind her, Rory was sobbing, his hand covering the lower half of his face. 'There goes my heart' she saw it floating on the wind towards him. She turned away . She couldn't look. Each step brought another person forward in her head. Another person she wouldn't ever see again.

Left foot. Katniss.

Right foot. Momma.

Left foot. Rory.

Right foot. Gale

Left foot. Buttercup.

Right foot. Lady, her pet goat.

Left foot. Prim.

She knew that going forward she would loose herself too. That hurt perhaps most of all. She made it to the stage. Effie smiling down at her wildly.

"Aren't you a cute little thing." Effie said into the microphone. 'Thing' because that's all prim was, a thing, no more important than an old shirt.

"Thank you Ms. Trinket." Prim smiled a fake smile.

Effie would go on to ask questions about Prim and Anthony, who their families were, if they thought they would win, ect. Prim was just happy when it was over. Two peacekeepers led her and Anthony inside the Justice Hall, this was where they would say goodbye to any family or friends. Would Katniss be back in time? The thought of never seeing Katniss again stole Prim's breath.

The hall of Justice was grand in decor. Red velvet carpet poured out on the floor, high crystal chandeliers, hardwood furniture. Everything was beautiful, more expensive than Prim had ever seen before. Kelvin the peacekeeper assigned to her pushed her down the hall. "You have 5 minutes kid." He said lighting a cigar. Prim thanked him quickly rushing in.

Mother was the first to come in.

"Oh my baby! Come here darling. Come here." She called out to Prim.

Prim had already started crying.

"I meant what I said this morning, you are a strong woman. You can win these games. Prim, I need you to come home to me. You are kind and it is your kindness I love most about you. Use that, make the capital love you." Her hands held Prim's in a vice grip.

Prim saw the hollowness returning to her mother's eyes. "Momma, don't fall back. Don't leave the world again." Prim started sobbing. "I'm gonna try. I'll fight hard. But you have to too."

Her mother nodded finally releasing Prim's hands.

"Rory wants to come in next so I won't be selfish." Those were her mother's parting words.

Rory burst through the door a moment later.

He let out a cry. Running to Prim scooping her up completely in his arms. His face was buried in her slender neck.

"I love you Prim. For real." He spoke so quiet she strained to hear him. Both were covered in tears.

"Rory. Look at me." She pulled his face up to meet her own. "I'm gonna fight. I'm gonna come back." She said.


	2. Train

***please don't tear this apart. It is by no means my best work. Honestly I just feel real bad about having not gotten out _something_ for the you know 2 people that are reading this. Also if you see any typos or things that don't make sense please let me know.***

Was it really only this morning she laid in bed planning to pick windflowers? It seemed impossibly far away to Prim now. Here she stood ready to board a train surrounded by strangers. No less one set for her death. Prim wrung her hands together worried. She made a promise to Rory to her mother, to win. She had no idea how to fulfill that yet but she was gonna try. Prim didn't break promises.

When they entered the train it was clear no corners were cut, for the two days it took to get to the capital they would live in only luxury. Inside this car there was a long dining table and a crystal top bar. Haymitch Abernathy's(the only living District 12 victor) eyes widened.

He excused himself immediately "I uh have important business to attend to." Already half way across the room. Prim had suspicion this was the most sober they would see their mentor all night.

Effie was trying to give a tour of the different cars to everyone. "As I was saying children, this car is where we'll be served all our meals. Please tell me you know table manners. I cannot sit through another year of mongrels stuffing their mouths full of food. Last year the tributes didn't even use forks!"

Prim only smiled at Effie. She had no idea what being constantly hungry did to your mind. Prim could not be angry at her for ignorance.

Effie led them down a short hallway there was a door on each side "To the left is your room Anthony and on the right is your's Prim. I'll give you a chance to look around and meet you back in the dining car." She said in parting.

Prim let out a sigh of relief when she opened the door to her 'room'. She was finally alone. Thoughts of home filled her as she went to sit atop the large four post bed. Was Buttercup was still under her bed waiting for her to come home? Tears started to fall as she pictured his little smashed in face mewing for her from under the bed.

Now sobbing she reached to undo her hair. Fingering the tight braid she was not lost on the fact that this might be the last hairstyle her mother would do for her. Running shaky hands through her hair she remembered her mother teaching her to braid.

"Primrose darling take the strands and overlap them, like you're weaving a basket. Over then through." Her mother had said. Prim had ended up knotting her hair so badly she had to get 3 inches taken off. After that momma or Katniss braided her hair for her.

She pulled the braid out letting the top half of her hair fall down her back and meet the rest. Taking a deep breath she stood to explore her chamber. It proved to be as lavish as the rest of train cars. Here she even had her own bathroom, opening that door showed a shower and bathtub, and an expanse of counter long enough for her to lay on comfortably.

Prim stopped out of the bathroom kicking off her shoes on the way back to her bed. She plopped down in a heap. "I'm gonna stay here forever. Effie will have to drag me from this spot if she wants to continue her tour." Prim could picture Effie grabbing her, kicking and screaming, form the room to continue that damn tour. She giggled.

Prim decided she better find Effie, before she really did come crashing in her room.

The girl walked through the dining car and, seeing only a very drunk Haymitch, continued out into what Effie had called the 'sitting room'. Prim had no idea why you would need a room just for sitting. It sounded ludicrous. Upon another look it was clear the room was for more than just sitting. It was well decorated with a large sofa, two recliners and a giant TV.

"Oh Prim dreary. There you are. I was begining to think I should check on you." Effie said from a recliner. She had a capital fashion magazine in her lap and a glass of wine in her hand.

Prim smiled "I guess it took me a while to soak int all the luxury."

"I understand flower dear. If you'd like tonight you can watch the broadcast of the tribute ceremonies across all the districts, that's on at seven. We also have all the past games on disc if you'd like to get a head start on strategy. Remember the capital helps those who help themselves!" Effie said.

Prim let out a yawn despite herself. That plush bed in her room seemed nice right about now.

"I hope you aren't too tired. We have a tour to continue!" She said standing. More? Prim had to stop this. She could not handle another minute of Effie's train car tour. "Perhaps we should break for dinner?" Prim asked.

"Oh Primrose, you're so right. I get ahead of myself sometimes. It's almost 5:30 and you haven't eaten since this morning. You must be starved."

She ushered her into the dining car again making sure to glare at Haymitch as she entered. "Let us set an example to the children of how adults should act." She said firmly. Patting nonexistent dust from her skirts. "We are about sit down to dinner, come join us."

Haymitch pointed to the bottle in his hands raising a golden eyebrow. "I have my dinner sweetheart. In fact I was just gonna take it to my room." He began to laugh bending over because he thought it so funny.

Anthony who had been sitting quietly in the corner up to this point glared at Haymitch."You are supposed to teach us how to survive and here you are too drunk to stand!" His courage would not be rewarded.

Haymitch stalked over to Anthony as if he wasn't inebriated at all. " oh I can stand boy and I can walk too. Why don't you learn that before I teach you anything else." He started to laugh once more. Fortunately for all still in the dining car he and his bottle were gone soon enough.

The room went silent. Effie whispered something to the attendant on stand by, but even that was too low to be heard by Prim. Meanwhile Prim's heart ached for Anthony, he was right of course. Haymitch was there to teach them how to survive. All she had learned thus far was what spirits smelled of.

Effie crinkled her green eyebrows together clasping her hands. "Alright children, let's sit down and wait for our meal. Primrose dear you'll have to tell me more about... well whatever it is you said you enjoy." She was obviously trying to ignore Haymitch's outburst. But the look on Anthony's face was one that Prim couldn't ignore, he was obviously wounded. It was in her nature to caretake, she was a healer, and now all she wanted was to reach across the table and take Anthony's hand.

"I enjoy many things Effie. What is it you enjoy? Perhaps we can find common ground?" Prim posed the question already understanding Effie loved to talk about herself. Prim wasn't in a talking mood and knew this would fill the air time.

And fill time it did, Effie had animatedly talked for a full hour now. "...And that is the story of my first handbag." Effie finished, a wistful smile place on her lips. Prim had to confess Effie was a good storyteller. With some actual meaningful material she could have a career.

"Effie you said the program started at seven?" Prim asked. She was exhausted but Effie had a point. She needed to confront these games with a strategy. She may not have brute force but perhaps she could learn to be cunning.

"Oh it does! How time flies. We had better get in the sitting room soon." Effie squealed as she took another small sip of her wine.

Prim stood up ready to wash her plate before she left for the sitting room. Effie batted her hands away from the plate with a smile. "Dear girl. We have attendants for a reason." She snapped her fingers and out came a short redhead ready to take away all the dishes. Prim was honestly shocked. She would have never asked anyone to do her dishes back home. Her mother might have laughed at that request. "Thank you." Prim called after the girl. Even surrounded by luxury she would not lose her kindness.

In the sitting room Prim felt uneasy. Effie had decided to retire to her room, something about beauty sleep and sweet dreams. She was alone for the first time in hours. With the lights off and no one else around it was easy to believe she was back home, sitting in her bed next to Katniss. She hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye. Prim let the full weight of the sadness hit her. She may never see Katniss again.

Another thought itched at her mind. Did Rory mean it when he said he loved her? He said 'for real' as if to say? Prim shook her head.

It was going to do her no good think about home. She was physically weak, no way around that. But if she kept her mind sharp and focused, well she might have a chance.

With that she turned on the T.V to see who she'd be playing this 'game' against.

District one's results came as no shock to Prim. Both had volunteered. In career districts it was expected someone would volunteer. Rumor had it parents would send their kids to camps promising to "Make your kid victor". Prim thought both were beautiful and menacing. But in a _very_ conventional way.

District two was the only other district where someone volunteered, the boy. Prim remembered seeing him run up the stage his blonde hair almost white under the sun. But it was the look on his face when he made it the stage that caused her to gasp. His smile made the peacekeeper she'd encountered earlier today look downright cuddly. He looked unhinged, like he could kill anyone at any moment. She was going to avoid him with whatever it took.

She made another note of the male in District 11 , he near 7' and dark as the night sky. She did not want to be anywhere near him.

As Prim slipped into her chambers for the night she couldn't help thinking about District two and his hateful smile, despite her warm surroundings she let out a shiver.


	3. Makeovers

Prim stumbled from her room the next morning still exhausted. It had proven to be a hard night. Never having slept alone before Prim woke up often reaching for Katniss. She wanted to press against her warm body and smell her hair. It always smelled like pine trees.

When she wasn't missing home she had been languishing about the other tributes. So many of them were giants. All so much bigger than she. How long did she have left before they consumed her?

She walked into the dining car still shaking at the thought. Inside Effie was already awake and dressed. She smiled at Prim "Good morning dear. How did you sleep?" A cup of tea was handed to Effie by an attendant. Prim thanked the girl as she pulled a chair out for her. "Not too well." She shrugged hoping Effie wouldn't delve deeper.

She didn't. Instead taking a moment to analyze Prim. She took a slow sip of her tea and lifted a white finger. "Come with me." She set down the glass and grabbed at Prim's hand. "Darling I have just the thing to make you feel better." Before she could protest Effie was dragging her away. _'So much for breakfast'._ Effie led her down the hall to a door.

 _"_ Primrose Everdeen. I'm giving you a makeover."

* * *

"Stop." Prim batted at Effie's hand. "You've done enough."

Her face felt heavy under all the makeup. Effie had pulled so hard on her hair putting it in this bun that Prim's head hurt. "Oh stop. I'm nearly finished." Effie grabbed yet another product this time pasting it on Prim's lips. "There! Oh look at you. I have to take a photo! You look absolutely angelic."

She pulled her phone off the vanity quickly snapping a string of photos. "Effie I feel ridiculous." Prim tried to cover her face from the camera. She was trying to play along because it made Effie happy but Prim really couldn't handle another second of this. "Well you are still in a nightgown." Effie rubbed her chin, a plan coming together. "That's it! You need me to dress you up! Come on, I'm sure I have something that will fit you."

Prim bit her lip before she said something terrible. Silently she followed Effie to her wardrobe. Quick as lightening Effie's clothes were flung this way and that. Too big, too pink, too many sparkles, not the right skin tone. Prim had never in her life payed this much attention to what she'd worn. Honestly she usually got whatever Katniss couldn't wear anymore. "This is it." Effie held up a coral dress triumphantly. "Go put this on honey." Prim grabbed the dress and stomped off to the bathroom. _'I'm gonna look hideous'_

She hadn't actually looked in the mirror yet that day. Her reflection shocked her _'That's not me. That's someone beautiful.'_ She slipped on the clothing. Maybe she did like the makeover. Even if it had taken half the day. Effie knocked on the door "Let me see."

Prim stepped out with her head down. "Yes yes yes." Effie giggled. "Do you feel better?" Prim nodded a small smirk on her face. "Just like you said Effie."

* * *

Lunch was the first time she saw Haymitch and Anthony all day. The pair seemed to be getting along better compared to last night. Although neither was talking. Prim could understand why she certainly didn't want to talk with Haymitch. Effie and Prim slipped into their seats just as quiet. Haymitch looked up at Prim and jumped back suddenly. "That's different kid." He took a swig of his glass. "Looks good. Makes you look... older." Effie smiled at her handiwork. "Thank you Mister Abernathy ." Prim didn't feel comfortable using his first name.

He shook his head "Don't make me feel older than I already do. Call me Haymitch. You might be dying in a few weeks, lose the manners."

It should have offended Prim. Who was he to talk about her death? But she laughed instead. Maybe it was this makeover making her feel different. This was the beginning of a new Prim "I hope you're wrong _Haymitch.'_

Effie decide now was a good time to debrief them on the days ahead. They hadn't talked much about the games up to this point. "We'll arrive in the Capital sometime this afternoon. Generally there's a press walk up to the doors."

Prim didn't like the sound of more cameras; she could barely handle Effie taking her picture and those photos wouldn't be all over the country.

"After that you'll be escorted to meet your prep team." She looked towards Prim "It'll be just like this morning with me. A little fussing and pulling but nothing to worry about. When you're done there you get to meet your stylist!" Effie clapped her hands enthusiastically. "You both will look cute as a button."

It was at this point Haymitch intercepted "Kids, these next few days are the most important of your life to this point. Don't fuck it up." Prim still wasn't used to his harsh language and flinched. "Sorry sweetheart." He ruffled her hair.

Anthony raised a finger "What exactly is the point of all of this?"

Effie looked over at Anthony horrified.

Prim bit her lip to keep from giggling.

Haymitch took a long drink from his glass.

" **The point** young man is to celebrate the spirit of the games. To celebrate all of the districts offering up two tributes for a chance at **victory** _."_

Anthony shot right back "It's not exactly an offering. our names were put in there against our will."

Effie's white face was turning pink. Her usual cheery voice gone "People _can_ volunteer and it's not as if merely being apart of the games is without reward. You will be staying in The Capital. How many from your district can say that?"

Prim was scratching at her arms under the table, a nervous habit carried from childhood. She did not like seeing Effie this worked up. Just then an Avox came into the room with an envelope. He handed it to Haymitch and promptly exited.

"Quit it you two. It says here we should be arriving in The Capital shortly." He crumpled the paper tossing it towards a waste basket. He made the shot "Oof still too sober." Haymitch poured another drink.

"Haymitch is right. I have more to go over with you both before we arrive." Effie pulled her face into a cheesy smile obviously still worked up about the conversation.

She spent a _**long**_ while talking about proper behavior "... and finally there is to be absolutely no alcohol consumption by either of you." She sounded like Prim's mother. Before a school dance that Rory had taken her to had made them both sign a contract that Prim wouldn't come home drunk or pregnant. The memory made her chest warm.

"Hey Rosie come look." Haymitch called. She walked over to stand beside him at the window. The train was slowing as they drew closer to a large city. "The Capital." Prim pressed both hands on the glass. "I've never seen anything so gorgeous in my entire life." This had the town square beat by a long shot. They zoomed into a tunnel and the window went dark for a moment. Prim shut her eyes tight. She **hated** the dark. When she opened them the train had stopped.

She was here. In The Capital.

"Ready?" Haymitch shook her shoulders. Prim looked back at him "Not even a little."

Effie looped her arm through Prim's as they stepped off. It settled Prim's turbulent stomach. "You're like my own personal mini me. Have you thought about dying your hair green?" She asked. Prim chortled "I'll have to ask my stylist when I meet him." Prim would most definitely **not** be dying her hair green. Not even for Effie.

Camera crews were everywhere. Flashes of light blinded her with each step, questions ran over one another as at least ten people talked at once. "Prim! Prim! Prim!" The photographers called. _'I'm going down'._ Her legs felt like wet noodles _._ But Effie pulled her up the steps and into the building. Pausing just before to wave to the crowd.

When they made it inside she had to help Prim to a chair. "That wasn't so bad huh? We'll have to work on the whole playing to the cameras thing for next time." Effie winked.

Prim felt nauseous. Her legs were still all wobbly and she was sure that she couldn't stand. "Effie I did not like that." She said.

A peace keeper appeared through a white double door. He nodded in Effie's direction "Miss Trinket, always a pleasure." He was now looking at Prim and Anthony "Tributes, please follow me." Prim stole a glance back in Effie and Haymitch's direction as he led them off. They didn't look worried and that settled some of her own anxiety.

After a silent walk down a long hallway the peace keeper came to a halt. "Room three to my left is the for the male tribute. Room five to my left is for the female. Understood?" No sooner then the words left his mouth he was gone.

Prim smiled apprehensively "Good luck Anthony."

He nodded.

* * *

When she walked in she was immediately met by three _very_ bubbly personalities. Her prep team, Flavius, Octavia, and Venia. They had her remove all her clothes _'I've never been naked in front of a stranger before!'._

Prim was thankful they didn't seem to even acknowledge her nudity beyond the comment of "Oh good you have very thin body hair." From Venia. Prim was curious what her body hair had to do with this 'makeover' but was too nervous to ask. She found out when Venia ripped the first strip off her leg. Prim cried. Venia kept going. Octavia began to pump products into her large hands "Your hair is very well looked after. Not much work at all to get this ready." She still must have used a dozen products on Prim.

She had to admit her hair felt smoother against her shoulders. When Octavia was done she bent down to help Flavius with her nails. Prim was a notorious nail biter in addition to foraging for herbs on a regular basis. The result? Not great. Flavius let out a disgruntled throat sound. Octavia returned it.

"Cinna said he wanted acrylics?" Flavius shook his head in disbelief.

"Boss man's orders." Venia replied ripping another strip from Prim's body.

Her prep was over soon enough. Prim had some choice words for Effie _'That was anything but "a little fussing and pulling" that was torture'._ Now she found herself twiddling her thumbs in a new room, this one was all white and had a wall of windows. The door opened and in came a honey colored man. He was on the shorter side but still had an air of authority about him. The only clue that he was a Capital resident was a flick of gold eyeliner on each eye.

"Hello Primrose. I'm your stylist, Cinna." He had a deep voice. She bet he had a nice laugh.

"Hi Cinna. I'm Prim." She giggled at herself ' _he knows he just said your name.'_

Cinna laughed too (Prim was right. He had an amazing laugh) "Would you prefer Prim?"

She nodded. Primrose was too put together. It didn't fit her.

"Alright let discuss your attire for the kickoff parade. Generally in years past district 12 has, well flopped. The costumes have been utterly forgettable. This is my first year running costume design for a district and I aim to wow. Now the costume should reflect the flavor of the district it represents. What do you think when you think of district 12?"

Prim closed her eyes and thought back to her home. She imagined she was sitting on the front porch next to Rory. She pictured herself tugging him down the steps and out into the narrow dirt road. She watched children sword fighting with sticks and coal miners on their way home from work. Prim sniffed the air and smelled the coal mines. She turned back to Rory and wiped some black dust off his cheek. "I think of a lot of things. But I think what you want me to say is coal."

Cinna nodded "What we were thinking is more so what _happens_ to coal."

Prim lifted her eyebrows " **Fire**?"

Cinema smiled "Precisely."


	4. Chariots

"You're doing what?" Prim clasped a hand over her forehead. Of course Cinna had waited until they were on the chariot to share that fact. He was lighting them on fire.

"Just a little synthetic flame. You won't feel even a lick of heat." Cinna said.

Prim shook her head violently. She turned towards Anthony "What do you think of all of this? You don't like this either? Right?". They couldn't do something both of them apposed to. Well maybe they could. Prim shook her head again. As per usual Anthony didn't say much.

"It's not that big a deal. Portia and I would never hurt you two." Cinna tried to reason.

Prim stole a glance around the training center. Every other District had some "wow!" factor be it feathers or jewels or shiny gladiator armor. She looked down at her own sleek black outfit and knew drawing attention with just that was hopeless. " You promise, Cinna? We won't get hurt?"

Before she could think the cape was safety pinned to the shoulders of her dress. Portia was readying the flames. "Nothing is going to happen, just smile and wave. The Capital will love you guys." Cinna said in parting. The chariots started to lurch forward and Prim quickly glanced towards Anthony "You're on fire!" Her hands came up instinctively to extinguish the flames.

"Duh." He said. Prim laughed pulling back her hands and looking down towards the floor "I suppose Cinna did mention that." This remark had them both laughing for perhaps the first time.

Prim looked back to see the flames engulfing her own dress. Now they were a few feet away from the entrance. Her stomach swirled at the sight of all the people. There were so many. All she could take in was brightly colored dots and screaming.

Prim remembered Cinna's words and put on her best Effie Trinket smile. She tried to wave but found it hard to keep steady with just one hand. After almost falling Anthony grabbed her arm to hold her up. She looked his way in thanks.

As the end of the road drew nearer Prim got more into her character. Blowing kisses, waving, even throwing a hand up to catch a falling flower. It was a Primrose. Someone had brought the very flower she was named after. Did she already have fans? She sniffed it and blew another kiss in the general direction.

As the first chariot began to pull into the city center she looked up to see President Snow stepping out onto his balcony. He was waving and nodding to the Capital people as well as them the tributes. "President Snow is Chubbier in person." Anthony whispered in her ear. Prim tried to maintain her fake smile but the comment nearly had her bursting. She nodded meeting his eyes out of the corner of hers.

Soon their ride was over and they too were placed in front of The President's balcony.

Snow began his speech opening in the way he had every year "Welcome to the 78th annual Hunger Games." And on he went about tradition and honor and a desire to fight.

She tried to pay attention but her eyes finally wandered towards the other tributes. This was the first time she could see all of the other tributes, a few faces stood out from the rest. The blonde girl from District 1 because of her beauty. The giant from district 2 because of his size. Combing down the line she saw the dark as night brute from District 11.

She too felt eyes on her and followed the feeling straight back to District 2, there he was smiling quite amicably in her direction. She gave him a quick grim back before turing once more towards President snow.

When President Snow finished the Chariots began to leave from last to first. Prim placed a big smile back on her face. At the very least District 12 was the first back to the training center. And the entire team was waiting with compliments.

"Darling, you were amazing." Came from Effie.

"Nice job kid." Haymitch slapped her on the arm.

"You were perfect angel." Cinna stepped up to extinguish the flames and remove her cape and Anthony's cape.

Prim was entirely red. "Thank you all." Cinna helped her out of the chariot. The training center was state of the art. This section had extremely high ceilings and a concrete floor, boisterous voices from surrounding parties echoed against the walls. She stayed close to her caretakers while scanning the room.

"My perfect little mini me, now that is how you play to the cameras!" Prim felt a tight squeeze on the fattest part of her arm from Effie. "Lets take a walk. The air is too stiff in this corner." She eyed Haymitch with contempt. There wasnt many places to go from the chariot but Effie didnt seem to care. They stopped by a potted plant and watched the last few tributes ride in.

Effie insisted on talking about every outfit with Prim "Look at that one. I would die if someone put me in that." She pointed to District 5.

"Ooh how creative!" She cooed over District 4.

District 2 came in and Effie's eyes went wide "that is one beautiful male specimen." She said pointing to the blonde. "That gladiator get up is working on him."

Prim nearly choked at what she was hearing. Of course Effie wasn't wrong. The leather armor was form fitted to his large chest. Not to mention the gold leaf he wore brought out the hazel in his eyes. It was still uncomfortable to see Effie near salivating over him.

"I think I know his escort." She said squinting her eyes. "Perhaps he'll introduce us to the gladiator himself!" Whether Effie knew him or not didn't stop her from dragging Prim over to their chariot.

' _Oh brother.'_

 _"_ Alphazar? Is that you?" Effie pulled a short man into a hug. He was quite rounded, like a tomato and just as red.

"Efilila Trinket! What has it been 3 years?" The man's baritone voice chortled. Prim was standing politely off to the side too shy to make any introductions for herself. She could see over Alphazar's head to the District 2 tributes, a short girl with brown braids and of course the blonde boy.

"Its so good to see you Alphie!" Another hug. "This is my Female tribute Primrose!" Effie motioned between Prim and Alphazar. Prim waved.

"Here let me introduce you to my tributes!" He called over the two of them. "Clove! Cato! This is Miss Trinket and her Female tribute Primrose." Up close both Clove and Cato were tall. Clove being about five inches ahead of Prim and Cato being at least a foot.

"Good to meet you miss trinket. You as well Primrose." The boy smiled sticking out a large hand. Effie was pinkish when she took it. "Call me Prim. Everyone does." She smiled.

"You really stole the show out there." He spoke politely but something in his eyes said danger. "It's all thanks to Cinna really. He's a genius." She said after a too long pause. Prim was having trouble catching a breath. Then Clove jumped in "Well whoever came up with it's clear The Capital loves you." Effie smirked "What's not to love about her? She's absolutely prefect." Prim felt embarrassed in a way only Effie could provide.

Clove laughed and Cato smiled.

"We had better head up to our floor. Training starts tomorrow and all." Prim said eyes only on Effie. She feared if she glanced at District 2 she'd turn red. Effie nodded wishing everyone a good night.

After finding the team it was clear they would be a while longer. Haymitch had vomited All over Portia's dress and was now belligerently singing. Cinna had asked Prim to head up the elevator with a box of fabric for him but she knew he was just trying to get her out of here. Prim was thankful. Cinna packed her with a tall plastic bin overflowing with scraps. "Can you see over it?" He asked trying to press it down. ' _Not in the least'_

"I can manage."

She waited by the elevator shifting the box from hip to hip. _'I wish I would have known I was getting reaped. I would have started lifting weights or something.'_ Out of the corner of her eye she saw brown leather. It was Cato. She turned to him with a smile "Sorry. Am I in your way?" She was standing directly in front of the elevator. "We can ride up together. I don't mind." He smiled. Prim started to wiggle again under the weight of the box. Now was not the time to drop it. In front a the guy who could probably lift it with his pinkie. "Let me carry that for you." Cato grabbed the box. She didn't even have time to argue. _'Sure enough he's carrying it with one hand. With ease.'_

The elevator dinged and they stepped inside. Cato pressed 12. He was standing across from her as the car began to climb. Staring her down.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked wiping at her cheeks. "I'm not used to wearing makeup." He kept staring. The elevator was silent. You could hear the shallow breaths she was taking.

"Do you intend to burn Primrose?" He whispered a glare contorting his face. They were almost up to her floor.

"What do you mean? My costume? That was just something Cinna came up with. I was actually afraid I'd catch fire." She laughed trying to pull the tension from the room. Cato was still glaring as she broke off. This was the first time since the reaping she'd seen his true murderous gaze. It was downright terrifying now being pointed at her. She looked away closing her mouth tightly.

At just the right moment the elevator dinged. Cato handed her the box on her way out.

"Goodbye Cato." Prim mumbled confused at his sudden change.

"Goodbye Primrose." He smiled.

"It's Prim!" She yelled as the doors shut.


	5. Swords

" Watch your mouth before I tear your rib cage open and pull out your beating heart." He spat. She could hear the smaller boy mumbling a rushed apology as they resumed sparring. Prim hesitantly threw a glance at the pair over her shoulder. She was supposed to be building a fire at this station but she couldn't help but stare at District 2. Volatile, was the word that came to mind. He met her gaze flashing a smile. She turned away at the gesture. He was too hard to read. Always changing from kind to hateful. Prim wondered which was the true him.

She wasn't able to ponder it for long. The instructor was walking over to check on her progress. She looked down at her pile of sticks with malice. Damn it. _'If I leave now he cant saying anything.'_ Scanning the room she found an open station next to sword fighting, where Cato was. But **anything** was better than this fire.

* * *

This. This was definitely worse. "And then you just grab the reeds and feed them through..." Prim groaned internally. What good was a basket when she was fighting people like Clove or Cato. She looked towards the swords hanging not but four feet to her right. Now those were deadly. Prim shook her head _'I doubt I could even pick one up.'_ Not to mention Cato was over there. Probably waiting to ask her more cryptic questions and glare. Then again what did she really have to lose?

She needed to pick up something useful while she could. It was worth having to stand near Cato for a while.

She walked over to the swords with her head down. Trying to slip by District 2 unnoticed. Her thought was "if I don't see you then you don't see me". Her thought was wrong.

"So Primrose what's a frail flower like you doing at _my_ station?" He tugged on her ponytail. Her entire head moved down at the pull. _'Well this is going smashingly.'_ She didn't waste anymore time trying to correct him on her name. "I don't exactly think basket weaving is my best use of time."

Cato chuckled. "And sword fighting was the natural next step." He stood arms crossed staring down at her. His appraising eye was unwelcome on Prim's body. She knew what he must think. Too pale, too blonde, too many freckles.

Not that she cared what some obviously emotionally unstable man child thought of her body. Definitely not.

"Girls like you belong over at fire starting. This is for the big kids." He grabbed her by the shoulder turning her towards the 'safe' stations. Prim boiled with rage.

"You listen to me Cato, I am not some little girl. I am not a frail flower and I certainly don't need your help carry boxes or finding my way to the station I want to use." She poked a dainty finger at his chest.

"You seemed pretty grateful for the help last night. I'm not sure you could lift a sword."

Prim scowled up at him. _'Okay so I'm not entirely sure either. But fuck you.'_ This boy was bringing out the worst in her.

Her face was hot and red. She was completely riled by his words.

And sure enough there was Cato smiling down at her. Entirely jovial at the sight. "I tell you what I'll let you stay. Hell, I'll teach you everything I know" He paused "If you can hold my sword up for ten seconds. But when you drop it, because you will, you can walk right back over to the basket weaving station and stay the hell out of my way."

Any sword of his was bound to be heavy. Maybe she should just run away. He had proved already he wasn't above mind games.

It was her pride that kept her from moving. She couldn't always run from Cato every time he intimidated her.

"Deal."

* * *

"Ten seconds." He said pulling a sword from the rack. He tossed it from hand to hand like it was light as a feather. She took a deep breath "Ready to be stuck with me?"

He handed her the sword.

 _'Oh god. oh god. oh god_.' It must weigh fifty pounds. Cato began to count down from ten. Prim's muscles already ached. She could feel a sheen of sweat collecting on her forehead.

"7. Sure you can handle this?" He asked.

Prim bared her teeth "For god sake keep counting!"

 _'It's going down. Everyone will see just how weak I am.'_

Their little wager had drawn the attention of tributes and peace keepers alike. People were betting on whether she would make it.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One." The words rang out into a dead silent room. Prim let the sword fall from her hands. She couldn't put her arms down. She couldn't move them at all actually.

Cato smirked at her "Nice job Primrose."

"Fuck you." She turned towards the door.

* * *

During lunch that day she ate ravenously forcing in all differnt sorts of bread, meats, and a fair amount of various other items. They were to sit with their district for lunch and Anthony was currently staring at Prim's plate "That's actually quite impressive."She had eaten every scrap.

Briefly she thought about licking her plate clean. She opted to grab another roll instead. "Apparently I like to eat when I'm angry." She ripped the bread in two.

She felt Cato's eyes on her. They hadn't left her since she told him to fuck off. Guilt had been slowly creeping in. Mother definitely wouldn't have approved. He had watched her all through the last rotation before lunch. And now as he was going through the buffet line too.

"Ugh. Not him." Anthony whispered. Cato was walking over to their table.

He slammed down first his tray then his body still looking right at Prim "Here's the deal. I'm not just gonna teach you how to kill people and then allow you to run off into the games on your own. So I'll teach you everything I know... if you enter into my alliance."

Prim clenched the roll. "That was not the deal." She said plainly shoving half into her mouth. _'Don't pick a fight with the giant.'_ Inside she bubbled with anger. Had biting comebacks sitting on her tongue. But she held them in. "I won. So now you're trying to change the game."

"I'm giving you a chance to _survive_ here _._ This alliance is completely for your benefit." Cato scowled at her.

Prim thought about it for a second. An alliance with the top players? She'd be safe for at least a few days.

But then something clicked. "If that was true you wouldn't be over here. You're getting something out of this."

He tightened his jaw and lifted up his tray "I don't care what you do you little nit. But the offer is on the table."


End file.
